Unión no Deseada
by Martha Hatsune
Summary: El destino hizo que poco a poco el encanto que tenías en mi se borrara completamente – ¿ah si? pues ahora el destino se encargará de volver a traerte a mis pies – sobre tu cadáver Uchiha – sobre el tuyo...Haruno
1. Chapter 1

**Unión no deseada**

Chicas/os:** EL FANFIC NO ES MIO, LO BORRARON DESDE HACE MUCHO Y SE ME OCURRIO PUBLICARLA. NO PRETENDO HACERME PUBLICIDAD NI NADA POR EL ESTILO, SOLO QUE EH VISTO QUE MUCHOS EXTRAÑABAN ESTE FANFIC Y LO PUBLIQUE. Si la autora de la historia está leyendo esto, créeme que lo publlico con la mejor de las intenciones.**

**Capítulo I: "¿Una misión algo complicada?"**

- de veras aún no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que nos dijo Tsunade-bachaan

- otra cosa es que tu cerebro no dé para más Narutín

- ¡agrr! Te voy a hacer tragar tus palabras

- mmm, no puedes…- el joven sonrió de forma arrogante – las palabras no se pueden tragar

- ¡eres un…!

- ¡Naruto! – advirtió la voz de la kunoichi

- pero Sakura-chan…

- Naruto…

- ahh, de acuerdo – suspiró resignado el rubio mientras bajaba la cabeza

- sabia decisión, Narutín…

- ¡Sakura-chan él está empezando!

- Sai por favor…

- está bien feita, pero no te enojes…

De los labios de la joven un largo y cansado suspiro se escapó, aproximadamente habrían estado de viaje durante tres días y en ningún momento las peleas entre el rubio y el ojinegro habían parado, es más, hasta parecían haberse hecho más frecuentes.

- la verdad aún no comprendo qué tiene esta misión de rango A

- estamos transportando un tipo de jutsu muy raro y desconocido, baka

- primero no te estoy hablando a ti idiota, y segundo, no parece tan difícil como la describieron

- es una técnica médica muy extraña Naruto, única en su género- explicó la pelirrosa – otra cosa es que el momento en el que Tsunade shishou nos estaba explicando la importancia de esta misión tú estuvieras pensando en cuantos tazones de ramen te tragarías antes de partir

- por fin me entiendes fea – comentó Sai soltando una carcajada

- ¡Sakura-chan! – le reprochó Naruto dolido

- además de nuestra llegada dependerá el nacimiento del futuro señor feudal de la aldea del arroz – dijo el dibujante posando su mirada hacia el estrecho camino que se abría para ellos – ¿no fea?

- cállate idiota

**Flash Back**

**- **_los mandé llamar porque creo que formarán una estupenda combinación con mi alumna – empezó Tsunade, volteó a ver a la joven – sabes lo estrictamente importante que es esta misión ¿verdad Sakura?_

_- por supuesto godaime_

_- excelente – posó su mirada dorada sobre los otros dos – Sai, Naruto, espero que cumplan al pie de la letra mis órdenes y dejen por lo menos de lado sus diferencias por unos cuantos días ¿entendido?_

_- así será Tsunade-sama – respondió el primero_

_- mmm, cumpliré con eso si el imbécil éste promete dejar de molestarme_

_- yo no hago nada para molestarte Naruto cerebro de hámster_

_- ¡agrr! Eres un…_

_-¡ALTO! – exclamó la hokage soltando la furia de su puño sobre un pobre mueble que para su mala suerte se hallaba junto a ella – ¡vuelven a sus estúpidas peleas infantiles y juro que los regreso a la academia!_

_- mis disculpas Tsunade-sama –dijo Sai haciendo una reverencia_

_-¿por qué demonios tenemos que irnos de misión con el dobe de Sai-demente-frustrado-soy-un-estúpido-rarito- dibujante ¡dattebayo! – reclamó el rubio histérico_

_- ¡silencio Uzumaki!- espetó la mujer – ¿acaso cuestionas las decisiones de la hogake?_

_- pues considerando que prácticamente vive de sake 'ttebayo – murmuró_

_- ¿QUÉ COSA?_

_- ¡oh! No lo tome en cuenta Tsunade-sama – replicó Sakura nerviosamente y tapándole la boca al de hebras doradas–ehh, no- no cree que sería mejor si le comentamos tanto a Sai como a Naruto lo de la misión_

_- ah, estás en lo correcto Sakura – suspiró – Sai, Naruto, la misión consistirá en llevar a la aldea del arroz una concentración de chakra que contiene un jutsu muy poderoso en su interior_

_-¿ahh¿A qué te refiere con eso bachaan? – el par de ojos azules la vieron notablemente emocionados – ¿acaso es una técnica de defensa extrema para la aldea del Arroz ¡dattebayo!_

- _es muy poderosa en cuanto a chakra empleado en su preparación pero muy sencillo en la aplicación – sonrió – es una técnica especial para sensibilizar los óvulos femeninos y hacer más fácil la procreación_

_- ¿ah? – el rostro de Naruto se asemejaba al de un niño al que le acaban de explicar las fuerzas del universo con fórmulas y todo_

_- ya veo – soltó Sai – así que es como una especie de fecundación artificial_

_- no tanto de ese modo – la Hokage se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Shizune le entregaba algunos papeles – en realidad la técnica consiste en que la concentración de chakra será introducido en el cuerpo de la futura madre para que después…err, cof, cof – volteó sonrojada – pues…después que se realice el acto sex…mmm- vio a los tres jóvenes que la miraba incrédulos – ¡agr! Maldición no me miren así que ya me es difícil tocar estos temas con niños como ustedes_

_Aunque a decir verdad de niños los tres jóvenes de aproximadamente 17 y 18 años de edad no tenían nada, pero pues, a cualquier persona que los veía con esas caras tan inocentes no le entraban muchas ganas de explicarles todo ese rollo de las flores y las abejas._

_- se refiere a que si hay sexo después del ritual la fémina a la que se le fue aplicado dicho chakra terminará embarazada si o si– terminó una voz por detrás_

_- no pudiste ser más directo verdad Jiraiya – dijo Tsunade con cara de pocos amigos_

_- es para estas situaciones en las que más se requiere la sabiduría de mis libros – comentó sacando su tan famosa creación_

_- agrr ¿esa porquería ero-sennin? –el sannin volteó a ver a su discípulo con mirada asesina – si ni siquiera el idiota de Sai terminó de leerlo y eso que le gusta la lectura_

_- mmm, bueno, no ese tipo de lectura – agregó el aludido_

_- bueno muchachos, será mejor que se retiren a empacar porque el viaje será largo_

_- espera Tsunade, no olvides advertirles – dijo Jiraiya – muchachos, tengan mucho cuidado con esa concentración de chakra con la que cargarán_

_- pero ero-sennin si no es más que un jutsu para mujeres desesperadas que quieren tener hij…_

_- Naruto, no es tan fácil como parece así que no te tomes a la ligera esta misión-otra voz resonó en la oficina de la Hokage_

_-Kakashi-sensei- exclamó Sakura al verlo en la ventana_

_- tú más que nadie Sakura – prosiguió el peliblanco – si esa concentración de chakra llegara a ser tocada por alguno de estos chicos y después cayera sobre ti te verías obligada a terminar lo que empezaste_

_La joven se sonrojó, era obvio el comentario con doble sentido de su maestro_

_- pero Kakashi-san –todos voltearon a ver al ojinegro – si no se llega al acto sexual no habría riesgo de embarazo ¿verdad?_

_- me temo que si – Sai abrió un poco más los ojos en signo de sorpresa - es por ello que es un jutsu médico tan poderoso Sai-kun – contestó Kakashi – cuando un individuo del sexo masculino toca la concentración de chakra de manera directa, es como si prácticamente ya estuviera dejando una parte de su esencia en él, después al ser absorbido por el cuerpo de una mujer también se mezcla con parte de la esencia de ella, es por eso…- permaneció en silencio – que cuando ya finaliza esa parte del ritual necesariamente ya estaría formándose una vida dentro del cuerpo de la madre; y si no se realiza totalmente sería como si estuviera practicándose un aborto_

_Los tres jóvenes reaccionaron sorprendidos, voltearon a ver a Tsunade_

_- es muy riesgoso lo sé – admitió – y la verdad es que en otros casos mandaría a escuadrones conformados sólo por hombres porque así no hay ningún efecto si uno de ellos lo toca y otro lo recibe, sin embargo…- suspiró – sin embargo para ejercer este ritual se requiere de una gran habilidad médica en caso de que algo salga mal, y ese talento solamente lo posee Sakura – la pelirrosa sonrió algo sonrojada – iría yo pero no puedo arriesgarme a dejar a la aldea sin Hokage_

_- no-no se preocupe Tsunade-sama – la joven kunoichi hizo una reverencia – todo saldrá al pie de la letra_

_- así lo espero – la mujer hizo un gesto con la cabeza – ahora apresúrense y por favor ustedes dos – dijo pasando su mirada entre Sai y Naruto – sea lo que sea no me toquen esa concentración de chakra sin los guantes especiales que les daré ¿entendido?- ambos asintieron – bueno, lo único que me mantendrá tranquila es que son un equipo cuidadoso y hábil – sonrió levemente – y si en caso algo saliera mal, sé perfectamente que tanto Sai como Naruto son muy responsables y además – le guiñó un ojo a Sakura – ambos son los solteros más guapos de Konoha – la joven dejó mostrar un intenso rojo en sus mejillas mientras Sai sonreía calmadamente y Naruto nerviosamente – qué lástima que Neji tenga planes con Ten Ten…- llamó a Sakura y le habló al oído – sino lo hubiera llamado a él_

_- ¡Tsunade sama!- exclamó avergonzada y a la vez sorprendida_

_- ¿qué?¿o acaso preferías que te mande con Chouji, Kiba o Lee?_

_La pelirrosa sentía como sus mejillas parecían querer explotar en cualquier momento, probablemente las dos botellas de sake que la godaime se había bebido hace unos minutos empezaban a hacer su acto de presencia._

_- ¡ahora rápido! Fuera de mi vista- habló fuertemente Tsunade – los quiero mañana a primera hora, ahora¡largo!_

_Los tres jóvenes salieron del despacho con un ligero dolor en el estómago, si que la misión era algo complicadita._

**Fin del Flash Back**

**- **mmm, bueno, pero al final no es tan difícil como la pintaban – comentó Naruto bostezando ligeramente, ya empezaba a hacerse de noche – mientras estos guantes permanezcan en su sitio no pasará nada¡dattebayo!– dijo alzando sus manos para mostrar el par de guantes negros que les entregó Tsunade

- así parece – lo apoyó Sai observando el frasco envuelto que traía la kunoichi en una bolsa que había colgado en su cuello – y con el traje especial de la feita ya no podemos pedir más

La pelirrosa volteó sonrojada por el comentario, no sólo porque el traje la protegiera sino porque el conjuntito que le dio la hokage le quedaba demasiado bien "según las palabras exactas de Naruto y la mirada maliciosa de Sai"

- aunque le quedaría mejor a Ino-gatita

- si quieres conservar todo en tu lugar cierra la boca Sai – respondió Sakura irritada, ese chico si que la sacaba de sus casillas- mmm, llegaremos en una hora o dos, así que pronto se acabará el martirio – dijo sin quitar su vista del camino espeso lleno de árboles que los separaban de la aldea del Arroz

- entonces podemos parar a descansar un poco

- ay Sai tú y tu decrepitud me dan pena – el rubio lo miró burlonamente

- al igual que tú y tu estupidez me dan risa– agregó Sai con su típico tono de voz calmado provocando en Naruto unas ganas inmensas de cortarlo en pedacitos –usuratonkachi

Un fuerte soplido del viento por un momento los alejó de la realidad, tanto el par de ojos azules como el par de ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa para seguidamente empezar a entrecerrarse con nostalgia, esa palabra; era impresionante comprobar cuan mal los podía dejar el escuchar una simple palabra como esa, _usuratonkachi…_

_-_ Sasuke…-murmuró Uzumaki, el ojinegro percibió ese dejo de tristeza en la voz de su compañero, volteó a ver a la pelirrosa y pudo observar en ella un ligero tono de odio mezclado con melancolía en sus ojos

- _bastardo – _murmuró ella con resentimiento

El joven volteó la mirada intentando buscar un punto en el cual centrar su atención para cambiar de tema¡rayos¡Qué metida de pata¿cómo mencionar al traidor de Uchiha después de ver como hace medio año él se encargó de matar las esperanzas de sus amigos?. El tan esperado reencuentro con él se dio, sin embargo la reacción que Sakura y Naruto esperaban fue tan distinta a la que se imaginaron, la fría mirada de Sasuke sólo les mostró indiferencia y de su boca sólo salieron cuatro palabras: "_Lárguense, o los mato" _, el rubio intentó hacerle recapacitar, no obstante sólo recibió una golpiza muy pocas veces vista y un _no me sigas más, eres un estorbo _por parte del Uchiha el cual si no hubiera sido por la intervención de la pelirrosa habría matado al Uzumaki sin compasión alguna; al parecer todos esos años de compañerismo se habían ido al demonio junto a la poca inocencia y bondad que tenía Sasuke cuando niño.

Sai tuvo una idea, se sacó los guantes y mientras la joven kunoichi miraba al horizonte el hizo un ademán de querer coger el frasco.

Lo consiguió; el rubio borró todo rastro de tristeza para pasar a uno de desesperación

- ¡AAAAAHHHH¡SAKURA-CHIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAANNNN¡EL IDIOTA DE SAI-SOY-UN-ESTÚPIDO-DIBUJANTE-FRUSTRADO-Y-AHORA-CON-ANTECEDENTES-DE-PERVERTIDO QUIERE COGER EL FRASCO!

- ¿eh? – la ojiverde volteó para encontrarse con el sonriente rostro de Sai sin guantes en las manos – ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH¡BAKAAAAAAA! – exclamó concentrando una buena cantidad de chakra para pulverizar a su compañero

El joven sonriente dio un salto e impidió que el puño de Sakura lo tocara – lo siento feita linda, es que quería ver como se sentía el pensar que me podría convertir en tu futuro esposo

- ¡AAAAHHH¡SAI TEME! ERES UN COBARDE – exclamaba Naruto

- ¡APROVECHADO! – le gritaba de igual forma la joven

- jaja, qué predecibles son – comentó riendo – _y tú que tan idiota pudiste ser Uchiha – _pensó sin quitar esa sonrisa pero con un dolor en el pecho – _qué hubiera dado yo por tener amigos así cuando era más pequeño_


	2. Capítulo II: ALTO: Misión fallida

Chicas/os:**EL FANFIC NO ES MIO, LO BORRARON DESDE HACE MUCHO Y SE ME OCURRIO PUBLICARLA. NO PRETENDO HACERME PUBLICIDAD NI NADA POR EL ESTILO, SOLO QUE EH VISTO QUE MUCHOS EXTRAÑABAN ESTE FANFIC Y LO PUBLIQUE. Es originalmente de JANI-UCHIHA**

**Capítulo II: "ALTO: Misión fallida"**

-¡Cuidado!– gritó saltando hacia una rama, de la nada invocó a sus criaturas de tinta para que colaboraran, al parecer la batalla se estaba tornando algo fea.

-Son demasiado tontos– comentó su reciente enemigo– sería mejor si nos entregan lo que queremos y echan a correr.

-¡Antes muertos!– exclamó Sakura respirando agitadamente– sabemos sus intenciones y nunca les entregaremos a Naruto.

-Haruno-san, no pueden hacer nada en contra de nosotros- el que acompañaba al otro sonrió– ustedes nos ganarán en número, pero al fin y al cabo…

-Están tratando con miembros de Akatsuki– agregó Kisame sonriendo malévolamente– ahora entréguenos al jinchiruki y no habrán problemas.

-¡NUNCA!– gritó fuertemente la pelirrosa– ¡Sai!

-No tienes que repetirlo– respondió el muchacho firmemente, se puso delante de Naruto para protegerlo.

-¡maldición Sai teme!– el rubio lo encaró– ¿Por qué demonios no puedo defenderme sólo?

-Conocemos sus tácticas baka– contestó el ojinegro observando a todos lados– intentarán distraernos para cogerte desprevenido y atraparte.

-¡No!– Exclamó furioso– ¡MALDICIÓN YO PUEDO CUIDARME! NO SOY UN NIÑO.

-Ahora actúas como uno Naruto– giró rápidamente para esquivar un ataque de la poderosa espada de Kisame– lo único que podemos hacer en este momento es huir.

-¿Qué?– exclamó Naruto sin creérselo, aún no entendía cómo habían llegado a ese extremo; se hallaban peleando contra Kisame e Itachi hace aproximadamente media hora y nada aún para quitárselos de encima, ya habían sido víctimas de los tan poderosos ataques de los dos Akatsuki pero aún se mantenían en pie, eso sin contar que la pierna derecha del rubio fue atacada con tanta violencia que terminó por romperse, debido a la pelea Sakura no había podido curar al joven.

Lo único por lo que rogaba era porque al Uchiha no se le ocurriera usar el Mangekyo Sharingan.

-Ya me cansé de jugar Naruto-kun– profirió Itachi con ese típico tono de nulidad, abrió de par en par sus ojos para dar a conocer como las tres aspas giraban descontroladamente– mangekyo sha…

Un kunai pasó a velocidad luz en frente de ellos para finalmente terminar su recorrido a pies del Uchiha mayor, una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo su acto de presencia, seguidamente cuatro sombras captaron la atención de todos, una de ellas esbozó una cruel sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya –escucharon desde atrás, los ojos de la pelirrosa fueron asaltados por un semblante de sorpresa y nostalgia ¿por qué justamente ahora tenía que aparecer _él?– _así que esa es la única técnica que practicas ¿no?...- su voz sonaba tan igual a la de antes pero a la vez con un dejo tan distinto- Itachi.

El aludido sonrió de lado, volteó levemente para después fijar su mirada en la rama de la que provenía la voz – ¿Otra vez tú, estúpido hermano pequeño?

De la nada un fuerte relámpago iluminó la escena y cortó súbitamente el silencio iniciado, varias gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer.

-¡Sasuke!– exclamó Naruto.

-El Uchiha traidor– murmuró Sai sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Los puños de la pelirrosa se cerraron entorno a su mano, una furia incontenible empezó a arremeter contra su pecho, sin más que decir volteó y fríamente dijo:

-Vámonos– de un saltó llegó a la rama en la que estaban Sai y Naruto.

-¿Qué?– exclamó el rubio– pero Sakura-chan, Sasuke…

-Uchiha tiene asuntos pendientes con su hermano, Naruto– contestó simplemente– eso ya no nos incumbe a nosotros.

-¡Pe-pero! ¡Sa-Sakura chan!

-Es lo mejor Naruto– el ojiazul volteó a ver a Sai–tenemos una misión que culminar, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

-N...no– respondió resignado, por el rabillo del ojo intentó ver el rostro de Sasuke, y si no fuera porque lo conocía bastante bien habría jurado que se sorprendió un poco por las palabras de la kunoichi.

-Vámonos– repitió Sakura– apresuren… ¡ah!

Retrocedió violentamente, el mismísimo Itachi apareció en frente de ella

-¿Tan pronto Haruno-san?– dijo sonriendo levemente– si ustedes son los principales invitados en esta reunión.

Kisame movió la cabeza en signo negativo, ya empezaba a confundirse un poco, Itachi había decidido presentarse en frente de los tres muchachos por la presencia del jinchiruki que portaba al kyuubi ¿o por otra cosa?

-Tienes asuntos con tu hermano– respondió sin miedo alguno la joven– así que mejor…

-No, no– su peligrosa mirada se posó fijamente en los ojos verdes que lo veían con determinación – aún no se van.

-¡Aléjate de Sakura-chan, bastardo!– Naruto intentó ponerse de pie para defender a su compañera más no pudo lograrlo por la debilidad de su pierna lastimada.

-¡Naruto!– la pelirrosa iba a acercarse al rubio no obstante el brazo del mayor de los Uchiha se lo impidió.

-¿A dónde vas Haruno-san?

-¡Suéltame!– movió su brazo fuertemente mas él no la soltó.

-Suéltala Itachi– ordenó él, su voz de por sí la congeló– en este momento quien quiere arreglar cuentas contigo soy yo.

-_Lo único que faltaba– _pensó Kisame de forma aburrida– _que Itachi san empiece a pelear con su hermano por culpa de una mujer._

_-P_uede que tengas ganas de pelear conmigo Sasuke– no soltó a la joven– pero sinceramente yo no tengo tiempo ahora para andar jugando contigo.

-¿Ah sí?– una sonrisa sangrienta surcó su rostro, una de sus manos desenvainó su katana– _¡CHIDORI NAGASHI!– _exclamó acercándose con una velocidad infernal a Itachi.

_-¡_NOOOOOO! ¡SAKURA CHAN!– gritó desesperado Naruto, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía en ese momento se puso de pie, iba a alcanzar a Sasuke para detenerlo cuando sintió como los otros Hebi se posicionaban delante de él.

-Esta es una batalla entre Sasuke y su hermano, por favor no interfieras.

-¡Me importa una mierda!– exclamó intentando pasar por la barrera que formaron los tres sujetos– ese imbécil va a matar a Sakura chan también.

-Si Sasuke lo hace debe haber una buena razón para ello– contestó la única mujer del grupo.

-¡Cállate zorra!– exclamó y haciendo uso de la poca energía que le quedaba intentó acercarse a su ex-compañero, sin embargo su corazón obtuvo el normal ritmo cardíaco al comprobar cómo el portador del sharingan se detenía antes de tocar a Itachi o a Sakura.

-Suéltala ahora– dijo sin más.

La pelirrosa respiró con dificultad, ¡literalmente se hallaba entre Itachi y Sasuke!

-No tengo porque obedecerte estúpido hermano menor– Itachi sonrió con autosuficiencia, tomó a Sakura por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo fijamente, una de sus manos iba a tomar su barbilla cuando la katana de Sasuke lo detuvo.

-No la toques.

El ojiazul volteó desesperado intentando hallar a su compañero, posó su mirada sobre los árboles y entre las gotas de lluvia pudo distinguir a Sai parado sin ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro.

-¡SAI TEME!– exclamó fuertemente– ¡MALDICIÓN HAZ ALGO!– el ojinegro lo vio–EL FRASCO ¡MALDICIÓN EL FRASCO!

La mirada oscura pasó de simpleza a consternación, ¡por supuesto, el frasco! _Qué tan idiota se puede ser en estas situaciones_ pensó para sí mismo, habían olvidado por completo lo arriesgado de la misión; si no hacía algo pronto lo más probable sería que el maldito jutsu ése cayera sobre Sakura y para colmo con la esencia de alguno de los Uchiha.

Rápidamente y rogando porque funcionara sacó un rollo de pergamino y hábilmente pintó; algunas criaturas empezaron a emerger de él acercándose peligrosamente a los Uchiha para distraerlos y así darle ventaja a Sakura de escapar.

Sin embargo una fuerte ráfaga los desvaneció.

-No tan rápido niñito– dijo Kisame sonriendo, había agitado su espada de modo que el chakra de Sai había sido absorbido- eso es cosa de ellos, no tienes porque meterte.

-¡_K__uso_!– repuso el joven intentando darle vida a sus dibujos, ¡maldición! Acababa de comprobar cómo el diente de tiburón había logrado dejarlo sin chakra alguno.

-¡No!– murmuró el rubio afligido, no se quería ni imaginar qué pasaría si alguno de ellos tocara el frasco y después la concentración cayera sobre la pelirrosa- ¡Rayos! ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Volteó esperanzado intentando encontrarse con algún aliado pero nada, _probablemente aún estarán muy lejos _pensó.

**FLASH BACK**

-_Bien muchachos-habló Tsunade– al parecer todos madrugaron excepto cierta persona a la cual ya castigaré debidamente a su retorno– el rostro del rubio se tornó algo rojizo mientras una mueca de fastidio se formaba en sus labios– ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, cuáles son los riesgos y qué precauciones deben tomar– indicó seriamente– así que sin más pueden retirarse._

_-¡Hai!- respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo, estaban a punto de salir de la oficina de la hokage cuando su voz los trajo de regreso._

_-Es cierto, olvidaba mencionarles que Neji y Ten Ten llegaron de su última misión ayer por la noche así que irán en camino un día después que ustedes– Naruto abrió la boca para reclamar– irán porque uno no sabe con qué riesgos se enfrentaran así que es mejor enviar refuerzos._

_-¡Pero nosotros solos podemos!– insistió Naruto– no tienes que enviar a nadie para que nos cuide, bueno, tal vez a Sai baka, pero ni Sakura chan ni yo los necesitamos._

_-Si Tsunade-sama dice que es necesario será mejor así Naruto– respondió Sai sin más, la pelirrosa abrió los ojos, ¿Sai no había insultado a Naruto?– cerebro de albóndiga._

_-"Demasiado bueno para ser cierto" – pensó Sakura resignada_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¡_M__aldición Neji, Ten Ten! ¡Cuando más se les necesita no aparecen!_– pensó el joven empezando a desesperarse.

-¿Te interesa la vida de tu ex compañera de equipo Sasuke?– mencionó Itachi– ¿Te importa tanto como para dejar de atacarme sólo porque ella está en medio?

-No es que me importe– contestó con el típico tono frío que había adquirido desde que se fue con Orochimaru–sólo que quiero acabar pronto con esto y prefiero que el problema se solucione entre ambos y no con estorbos.

El par de pozos verdes se abrieron con frustración y rencor, ¡qué tan arrogante podía llegar a ser Sasuke Uchiha! Cogió con más fuerza el frasco que tenía colgando de su cuello y lo miró con el más puro odio que se podría reconocer.

-Si es así entonces no me metan en sus estúpidos problemas de Uchiha– Sakura pasó su mirada de Sasuke a Itachi– tu hermano tienen razón Itachi, suéltame y no hagas que me entrometa en sus tonterías.

El mayor sonrió de lado y observó de lleno a la joven– entre mis prioridades no figura Sasuke, Haruno-san– cogió la katana que lo amenazaba sin temor alguno y la asió contra su mano, sangre cayó sobre el brazo de la pelirrosa– por el contrario; ésta se centra en otra persona – el poco chakra que conservaba empezó a desvanecerse– mangekyo…¡sharingan!

La joven cayó inconsciente en sus brazos, la ilusión había dado comienzo en la mente de la pelirrosa.

-No sé qué pretendes con Sakura– arrancó fieramente su katana de la mano de su hermano– y tampoco me interesa saberlo– sonrió cruelmente– he vivido sólo para matarte y nada me va impedir hacerlo, ¡_CHIDORI_…– elevó su arma y con su mirada puesta sobre su oponente lanzó una potente ráfaga que obligó a los demás a resguardarse–…_NAGASHI!_

-Ya te dije Sasuke– respondió Itachi saltando ágilmente pero esquivando con dificultad la técnica– aún no ha llegado el momento en el que quiera aceptar tus tonterías de venganza, tu fuerza se habrá incrementado– cogió la cintura de la kunoichi con más fuerza– pero aún no supera la mía- giró rápidamente, y se encontró cara a cara con Sai quién intentó sorprenderlo con una patada– el taijutsu no funciona conmigo Sai-kun.

-¡Deja a Sakura chan bastardo!- gritó Naruto acercándose furiosamente pero con algo de dificultad debido a su pierna, invocó a las clones de sombra y mientras algunos se precipitaban sobre Kisame que intentaba proteger a Itachi otros dos concentraban energía en la mano del rubio- ¡Suéltalaaaaaa! ¡RASENGAAAAAANN!

El golpe cayó justamente en el pecho del captor de la pelirrosa, no obstante una nube de humo mostró que no era más que otra ilusión.

-¡Maldición! ¿Dónde demonios est…?

-Paciencia– la mirada azul se abrió con sorpresa– Naruto-kun.

El Uchiha mayor apareció detrás de Uzumaki, lo volteó con un poderoso movimiento de su mano y soltando a Sakura posó sus cinco dedos en el sello que aprisionaba al kyuubi.

-¡NARUTO!– gritó Sai al comprobar como su compañero se retorcía de dolor.

-Así que Orochimaru si selló nuevamente el chakra del Kyuubi ¿verdad?– dijo Itachi emanando energía de sus dedos intentando despertar el chakra rojo que todos temían, así sería más fácil capturar al demonio– para ese entonces ya había abandonado Akatsuki– recordó como en los exámenes Chunnin de hace cuatro años más o menos Orochimaru se presentó y en una oportunidad peleó cara a cara con Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura…probablemente ahí había reforzado el sello.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!– el joven rubio se agitaba con fuerza, el dolor era tan insaciable que no podía soportar, de la nada empezó a sentir como una gran cantidad de chakra se liberaba descontroladamente, sus dientes crecieron hasta tomar la forma de colmillos y el color cielo de sus ojos se tornaron rojo sangre. El Kyuubi estaba despertando.

-Un poco más– murmuraba Itachi concentrándose, era verdad, era algo arriesgado liberar al Kyuubi tan repentinamente, pero también era seguro que si llamaba a los otros Akatsuki pudieran atraparlo más fácilmente

-¡NARUTOOO!– Él ojinegro volteó desesperadamente y se encontró con la mirada nula de Sasuke– ¡ES TU AMIGO MALDICIÓN! ¿NI SIQUIERA INTENTARÁS SALVARLE LA VIDA?

-No son mis asuntos– respondió sin más el Uchiha

-¡ERES LA PEOR ESCORIA DE ESTE MUNDO!– Le refutó Sai consternado– ¿Cómo pudiste llamarte su mejor ami…?

No pudo continuar, un fuerte movimiento en la tierra lo obligó a saltar a una rama rápidamente, volteó y se encontró con la figura de la pelirrosa respirando agitada y con un puño sobre la tierra, el ataque provocó que Itachi soltara a Naruto para refugiarse igual que Sai.

-¡Sakura! – exclamó- ¿estás bien?

-S-si– respondió la kunoichi intentando recuperar su ritmo cardiaco, aunque de bien no tenía nada, su chakra había sido reducido notablemente y para colmo el reciente mangekyo que le había lanzado Itachi lo había sentido tan real que aún no se recuperaba del todo.

La ilusión que había visto por poco y la mata de desesperación.

-¡HHHHHHHIAAAAAAAAA!– gritó descargando nuevamente toda su furia sobre la tierra la cual ya empezaba a dejar caer algunos árboles.

-Sasuke creo que deberíamos irnos– el joven volteó a ver a Suigetsu– esto tira para rato y además al parecer tu hermano no te va hacer caso hasta que consiga al muchacho ese.

-No te preocupes que aquí se acaba la función– respondió, de la nada apareció a unos cinco metros de Itachi– aquí arreglamos todo Itachi– nuevamente desenvainó su katana –pelea y no escapes como un insecto…ahora sentirás todo el rencor que infundaste en mi cuando mataste a todo el clan.

-Ya me cansé Sasuke– dijo poniendo un tono de voz serio–si tanto quieres morir ahora…así será– las aspas de sus ojos empezaron a moverse peligrosamente.

-Hasta que por fin das la cara, idiota– Sasuke activó el sharingan, al igual que el de Itachi, éste empezó a girar descontroladamente.

-¡ALTO!

La pelirrosa y el ojinegro abrieron los ojos desesperados.

-Retírate…_usuratonkachi_– el sharingan del Uchiha menor vio fijamente al rubio, éste con un rápido movimiento se posicionó entre ambos hermanos.

-¿Qué lograrás con esto Sasuke?- preguntó dolido, la reciente transformación ya había desaparecido – después que lo mates, ¿qué harás?

-No te incumbe, ahora…lárgate– contestó fríamente.

-Por favor teme, no lo hagas– pidió el Uzumaki sin moverse.

-¡NARUTO NO TE METAS!- gritó Sakura desesperada.

-Lárgate ahora, Naruto – elevó su katana peligrosamente.

-¡Sasuke no lo hagas!– intentó visualizar en los ojos rojos de su ex compañero al antiguo Sasuke, ése que a pesar de su sed de venganza conservaba esa alma de niño– teme no botes tu vida a la basura por este bastardo.

-Retírate, o muere.

-Sasuke…

-Bien, si así lo prefieres– sonrió sangrientamente– ¡MUERE!

-¡NO! ¡NARUTO!– todo empezó a moverse tan lentamente como si la vida se burlara de la escena, Sakura y Sai se movieron hacia su compañero intentando desviar el reciente chidori de Sasuke, el aprendiz de Orochimaru no vaciló ni por un segundo y se acercó a velocidad de rayo hacia Naruto. La pelirrosa se posicionó delante suyo, y Sai delante de ella, el ataque le dio directo al ojinegro quien tuvo algo de energía recuperada para invocar un escudo de protección no lo suficientemente fuerte para revocar el ataque pero si para reducir su intensidad, en un descuido la mano de Sai giró intentando alejar a Sakura, el brazo que sostenía el chidori de Sasuke empezó a penetrar la barrera, a tal punto avanzó que prácticamente traspasó la posición de Sai, su mano y la de él tocaron ese punto…

-¡Juugo, Karin, Suigetsu!–ordenó Sasuke agitando su katana y quitando de en medio a Naruto, Sakura y Sai con una sola ráfaga– encárguense de ellos y no permitan que interfieran en la batalla.

-Por supuesto– respondió el trío bajando de la rama en la que se encontraban y poniéndose en frente de los tres jóvenes.

-Déjenme a la pelo de chicle– dijo Karin– ya le enseñaré yo a respetar a sus superiores– comentó recordando el tonito que empleó al dirigirse a Sasuke.

-Sólo debemos impedir que se acerquen– escupió Suigetsu cruelmente.

-Nadie le habla de esa forma a mi Sasuke.

Juugo no dijo nada, sólo se encogió de hombros mientras Suigetsu sacaba su gran espada.

-C_reo que no pinto en esta historia– _pensó Kisame observando como todos se desenvolvían en rudas batallas mientras él esperaba sentado– _bueno, ¿qué le puedo hacer?_

-¡MUERE MALDITA!- exclamó la pelirroja acercándose a Sakura peligrosamente.

-¡No me amenaces pelos de zanahoria!- gritó la kunoichi intentando golpearla pero fallando en el intentando– _maldición, agradece que no tengo tanta energía porque ya te hubiera arrancado esos pelos._

La chica de Hebi dio un ágil salto cayendo en una rama de los árboles, sacó tres shurikens y los lanzó rápidamente hacia la pelirrosa.

-Esos trucos baratos no funcionan conmigo – sonrió de forma burlona –eres una deshonra para las mujeres – la de gafas cerró los puños – entre los de tu equipo por lo visto eres la más débil.

-¡CÁLLATE!– se acercó furiosamente y le lanzó un fuerte golpe en el estómago, Sakura empezaba a sentir las consecuencias del mangekyo anterior, no podía moverse tan rápidamente como siempre y ya casi no tenía chakra– ¡ESTÚPIDA NIÑA CHICLE!

Detuvo su segundo golpe cogiendo el puño de ella, sonrió ampliamente- No te metas conmigo, porque te va a ir muy mal– concentró el poco chakra que tenía– ¿ENTENDIDO?– gritó y moviendo rápidamente su puño la golpeó en el abdomen provocando que Karin escupiera sangre, soltó su puño y la mujer cayó– una menos– repuso volteando y observando como Naruto y Sai se hallaban en una rama parados.

-Vámonos– pidió ella al comprobar cómo ninguno de ellos habían iniciado la pelea, se fijó en Naruto y pudo ver en él un deje de tristeza– Naruto olvídalo, es sólo un idiota que no puede con su vida ni con su humor– no lo admitió pero sintió un dolor en el pecho al decir esas palabras– mejor vámonos, tenemos que terminar la…- abrió los ojos sorprendida, la chica pelirroja se hallaba enfrente de ella.

-Esa me la pagas, pelos de chicle– respondió lanzando un fuerte golpe en el pecho de la joven.

-¡SAKURA CHAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN! – gritó Naruto abriendo los ojos a más no poder.

-Qué demonios…-Kisame volteó confuso

El ojinegro parpadeó consternado, el pecho de la pelirrosa, el frasco…

¡EL CHAKRA!

-No se preocupe Tsunade-sama, esos niños son muy cuidadosos.

-Lo sé Shizune pero…

-¿Tiene un mal presentimiento?-nuevamente él ingresando por la ventana como un gato techero.

-Así es Kakashi– respondió mirando al enmascarado– no estaré tranquila hasta ver ese resplandor.

-¿Resplandor?– la cuestionó el peliblanco.

-Ella se refiere a que ni bien se termine el ritual lo que nos dará seguridad de que ya se ha realizado es el potente resplandor que se verá en la zona en la que se efectuó– Shizune contestó sonriendo.

-¿Y no creen que está un poquito difícil eso?- no despegaba la vista de su libro– porque la aldea del Arroz como que está algo lejana ¿no?

-Como se emplea gran cantidad de chakra el resplandor puede llegar a verse a más de cinco mil kilómetros.

-¿Y cómo es el resplandor ese?

-¿Por qué todos tienen que entrar por la ventana?– dijo cansadamente la Hokage– ¿acaso no saben que las puertas existen por un motivo?

-No me vengas con esas cosas ahora Tsunade– replicó Jiraiya.

-El resplandor será de acuerdo al chakra de la madre, en la mayoría de los casos es uno de color blanco puesto que las mujeres que lo emplean no desarrollan mucho su energía interna– Shizune optó por arreglar la papelería inmensa que había en el escritorio– ya saben, como usualmente lo usan esposas de señores feudales…mmm, en fin…

-Oigan, a mí ya me entró hambre– comentó la mujer rubia– ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a comer algo?

-Excelente– Jiraiya sonrió ampliamente– pero que invite la autoridad del pueblo.

-Viejo aprovechado– Tsunade lo vio con cara de pocos amigos- tú deberías ser más caballeroso y…- no pudo continuar, una punzada dolorosa arremetió contra su pecho– ¡ah!

-¿Tsunade-sama?– preguntó Kakashi– ¿le ocurre algo?

-No-no sé…fue…- respiró profundamente– fue como una punzada, como…como un presentimiento.

-Debe ser la preocupación– Shizune tomó su temperatura posando su mano sobre su frente– ya cálmese Tsunade-san.

-Si, ya cálmate– comentó Jiraiya encogiéndose de hombros, algo llamó su atención– ¡Vez! Ahí ya está el dichosito resplandor que querías.

Todos voltearon hacia la ventana…aquella fuerte punzada nuevamente regresó al pecho de la hokage.

-¿La aldea del Arroz no está más lejos?– profirió Kakashi con cierto dejo extraño.

-Oh…oh no…- balbuceó la mujer.

-¿Qué-qué pasa?– preguntó el sannin.

-El…el resplandor es…es…

Las tres miradas se abrieron con horror…ese resplandor era…

-¡SAKURA CHAAAAAAAANNNN!

-¡SAKURAAAAAAAAA!

La pelirroja sonrió son autosuficiencia cuando vio a su oponente con ese semblante de sorpresa, más dio en el blanco cuando vio el resplandor que desprendía el cuerpo de la kunoichi.

Ahora entendía que cosa era aquello que la pelirrosa protegía con tanto recelo.

La mirada verde se abrió de par en par al sentir como una fuerte energía ingresaba en su interior.

Sus músculos se tensaron y un ligero gemido se escapó de sus labios, de la nada una fuerte barrera de luz la rodeó tan poderosamente que podía hasta verse en más de miles de millas.

El resplandor era de un color verde tan puro como el de su propio chakra…

Como el de su propia esencia…

Después no supo más, se dejó vencer por la inconsciencia.

Si, sé que me tarde mil años en volver. Mañana daré explicaciones, noticias y continuare.

Martha


End file.
